Soos Ramirez
|image = Gf5.jpg |first = Tourist Trapped |voice = Alex Hirsch |inspiration = |awards = |fullname = |alias = Soos |alias = |birthday = Unknown; possibly in his 20s or 30s |occupation = Employee at the Mystery Shack |appearance = |alliance = The Mystery Shack |goal = To be where the action is, become a top employee |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Reggie (cousin) |pets = |friends = Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Grunkle Stan |minions = |enemies = Mailman, Deuce, 'Lil Gideon |likes = Going on adventures with Dipper and Mabel, being a DJ, doing boy stuff with Dipper, video games, talking skull heads |dislikes = |powers = DJ skills |weapons = |quote = "My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."}} (aka Jesús)Michael Rianda, creative director and writer on Gravity Falls, confirms Soos' name is the lovable man-child who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop. He's a good friend of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He and Dipper enjoy doing so-called "boy stuff" together, like heating hot dogs, one by one, until they explode in the microwave. History Soos is first seen working in the Mystery Shack. When Dipper confides in him that Norman may be a zombie, Soos tells him that he believes him, and that he's always noticing weird things in the town. For example, he thinks the mailman is a werewolf because he is very hairy. He also tells him that everyone will think you're a weirdo if you don't have any proof. Soos' next appearance is at Lake Gravity Falls, as Dipper and Mabel are deciding they want to look for the Gobblewonker. He pulls up with a better boat than Stan's, the S.S. Cool Dude, offering to help the kids look for the monster. They accept his offer, riding with him to Scuttlebutt Island. Along the way, he destroys several of the many cameras that Dipper brought. He even nominates himself to be Associate-Co-Captain. When they arrive at the island, he goes with Dipper and Mabel to look for the beast, making jokes along the way. The group spots what appears to be the Gobblewonker; however, it is only a colony of beavers. He then takes pictures of the beavers, before the real Gobblewonker arrives. He is chased by the creature, along with Dipper and Mabel, until they are able to trap it in a cave behind a waterfall. There, he loses his shirt and the kids discover that it is not a beast, but a machine created by Old Man McGucket. He then goes to Grunkle Stan's boat, where he, Stan and the kids spend an evening of fishing. In Headhunters, he shows Dipper and Mabel the Mystery Shack's old wax museum. He later directs the twins toward Manly Dan. He then watches Tiger Fist with Dipper and Mabel, and they go to the Tent of Telepathy with him. In The Inconveniencing, he works in the gift shop and advises Wendy and the twins not to go onto the roof. In Dipper vs. Manliness, Soos helps Mabel help Stan shape by dressing up as Lazy Susanand judging his appearance. When Grunkle Stan decides to set up a party at the Mystery Shack, he allowed Soos to become DJ (only because he begged and the fact that he works for free). Soos even got a book that teaches you how to DJ, telling Stan he won't regret his decision. Soos hosts the party crown dance competition, which is a contest where whoever dances the best will get the party crown. The only competitors are Mabel and Pacifica Northwest, although Pacifica managed to beat Mabel by bribing Old Man McGucket to applaud for her . In "The Time Traveler's Pig", Stan makes Soos rig the Dunk Tank at the Mystery Fair by making the seat connected to the target very stiff, making it impossible to make Stan fall into the water just by throwing balls. When Stan says nothing will knock him down, Soos says maybe a "future arm cannon gun thing" will (which actually happens later in the episode). When Stan wonders where his red screwdriver went, Soos says maybe a "paranormal thing" took it. Stan doesn't believe him, saying he must be spending too much time with Dipper and Mabel. However, Soos was right again; the guy who stole Stan's screwdriver was a time traveler. Later when Blendin Blandin rode one of the rides Dipper suggested to him, Soos told him he shouldn't ride with his time machine, saying it can "fly off and accidently fix something". Blendin told Soos to watch over it, but Dipper and Mabel effortlessly stole the time machine away from Soos, who wasn't even looking at the device. In "Little Dipper ", After Dipper and Mabel are done with chess, Soos needs help with reaching something, so he asks Mabel but Dipper says he can do. Though Soos just measures them both and Mabel turns out to be 1 millimeter tall. When Mabel and Stan make fun of Dipper because of that millimeter, Soos says, "Dude you should lay off a tiny bit." So Stan takes that like Soos was in on the joke. Later on Soos is setting up the mirror maze and apparently Stan is going to take his idea and credit for himself. When Stan looks at himself in the mirror he takes off his hat and then the phone rings so Stan leaves his hat and goes to answer, while answering, Soos picks up his hat and tries it on. There we learn that Soos wants to be the owner of the Mystery Shack someday. So when Gideon comes in the Mystery Shack he sees Stan's fez hat and thinks it's Stan but it's actually Soos, so Soos is shrinked and put in a jar with Mabel and Dipper. When Gideon wants to know where Stan actually is Soos accidentally gives it away, so when Gideon is in the maze Soos, Mabel, and Dipper get out of the jar and are on Gideon's neck, while Soos is making "fat angel" Gideon thinks he is a termite and knocks him off his shoulder and Soos falls into a rug and finds his lost corn chip, so he eats it. After Mabel and Dipper turn back to real size they destroy the crystal, not remembering that Soos is still shrunken. In "Summerween", Soos tells Mabel and Dipper the story of the Summerween Trickster before they go trick-or-treating as a warning, and he says the Trickster eats children alive if they lack the Summerween spirit. The twins don't worry about it because they have plenty of Summerween spirit for trick-or-treating. However, they both encounter the Summerween Trickster, who says if they give 500 pieces of candy to him before the last jack o'lantern goes out, he will spare their lives. Soos joins the twins, along with Mabel's friend, Candy Chiu and Grenda, and the gang goes through the town collecting candy. Soos left to get the car once they finally collected 499 pieces of candy, but Dipper accidentally drops all of them into a river stream. The Summerween Trickster tries to kill the kids, but Soos comes with his car and unknowingly crashes through the Trickster, causing him to explode in a million pieces; but all of the pieces comes together and builds the Trickster's body. Soos drives the kids away from the Trickster, who is chasing them, and he crashes into the Summerween Superstore. The gang successfully hides from the monster, but Soos was about to press one of the talking nolvety skeleton heads he found earlier in the episode. The twins tries to tell Soos not to touch it, but Soos found the talking skull entertaining, so he pressed it to enjoy himself. Thankfully, the toy was out of batteries, much to the twins' relief, but then Soos grabs two batteries and stores them in the skull, and the Trickster finds them because of the loud talking noise the skull made. The Trickster eats Soos and was about to eat the kids, but then Soos popped out of the monster's stomach, which was made out of candy. They learn that the Trickster is made out of the discarded candy no one eats, and he wants revenge on whoever throws them away, which is what Dipper did earlier. The Trickster cries in joy after Soos said he tastes good, which was all the monster wanted to hear. Soos and the kids leaves the store and watches a horror movie inside the Mystery Shack with Stan and Wendy for the remainder of the night. Personality Soos is a portly and lovable employee whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent resource for the twins when they need a ride about town. Aside from the kids, he’s the only other person who sees all the strange things happening in Gravity Falls. He said he "thinks the mailman is a werewolf," but instead it is just the mailman is very hairy. This shows his eager and inquisitive nature. Soos also has a good relationship with Mabel Pines, as they even have a secret handshake. Dipper likes him as well, but can get mad at him easily, as shown in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker". Appearance Soos wears a brown hat, has light peach skin and has buck teeth that resembles a beaver. He wears dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a dark green shirt with a question mark on the front and the word "Staff" on the back, which is most likely from The Mystery Shack. He also has a double chin and appears as if he hasn't shaven recently. He also has brown hair that is styled similiar to Grunkle Stan's, which is shown in "Little Dipper." Sightings Season 1 Trivia *TV captions often misspell his name as "Zeus." *He often refers to people as "dude" and uses the word frequently while speaking. *He is Employee of the Month at the Mystery Shack. *He is the only main character whose last name has not yet been revealed. *He says he learns everything from video games. *His ambition is to someday own the Mystery Shack. *The only episode that he hasn't appeared in so far is Irrational Treasure, but Stan told the kids that he came by to talk to him for an hour when he was in the stocks. Quotes Gallery Refrences Site Navigation Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Mystery Shack employees Category:Adults